It is common for hospitalized patients to be fitted with medical lines. In some cases, patients receive medication or blood products through intravenous tubing (commonly referred to as an “IV”). In other cases, patients may require N/G, O/G, broviac, oxygen, external pacing or monitor wiring, or some other type or form of medical line. Without constant monitoring from a health care provider, these lines can kink; thereby disrupting the flow of blood product, medication or oxygen to the patient. In some cases, these lines can entangle the patient creating a hazard. There have been documented cases of patients being strangled after becoming entangled in medical lines. An example is the death of Carter Tapp of Edmonton, Alberta. Carter strangled to death after becoming entangled in his own IV tubing.